


Stay with me

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, just two idiots in love, wolfstar, your honour they're just pining fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: two fools being in love :)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 40





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this was a piece written for @e-of-west-glendia 's birthday!   
> This fic is loosely based on the song ‘Stay with me’ by NO so… feel free to listen to it for the whole experience!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr HERE!

This was bliss, Remus thought. Sitting in the night air, a cigarette and tea mug in hand. The smell of his earl grey mingled with the smoke. Not exactly a pleasant smell, but one Remus had long since gotten used to. **  
**

Except the cigarettes weren’t usually his.

But this was bliss. True, unadulterated comfort, he told himself.

Remus had always been a terrible liar.

The lie crumbled as the smoke curled around him, the hole in his chest widening just that little bit farther.

Remus’ shoulders slumped, a sigh escaping his lips. He leaned out the window, drinking deeply from his cup, staring up at the constellations. He recognised a few, and the sheer irony of the fact drew a dry chuckle from his throat.

He had learnt to read the stars for that man. And he’d gone and fucked it all up.

Remus shoved a hand through his hair, resolutely shoving away all thoughts of the traitor. _He’d_ done this. _He’d_ ruined them. Why should Remus suffer? 

But it wasn’t just him, was it? 

He must’ve done _something_ to make him do it, something had to have gone wrong, he had to have done something. Of course he had, it was always his fault he somehow always managed to— 

Remus sucked in a breath, taking a long, slow drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke restore some semblance of calm to the raging tempest that was Remus Lupin. 

He would be okay. He would get over this. 

He’d just started his second cigarette, when he was startled out of his peaceful bliss, two knocks on his door had him frowning at the clock even as he padded over to open the door. 

His breath hitched when he opened the door, the quiet crackling of the fire becoming almost deafening in the utter silence. 

It annoyed Remus beyond reason that the first thing he noticed was his hands. Those hands _oh god_ those hands. Gentle and caring and warm. 

“Hey.”

His voice still sounded the same, the rumbling, honeyed timbre still as comforting and full of love as the first time he’d heard it. 

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, his nose tinged slightly pink from the cold, his eyes swimming with an emotion Remus couldn’t place, those hands worrying the ends of his coat. His eyes darted between Remus and the floor, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he could get the words out. 

“Can I come in?” 

Remus was breaking. Every week he had spent putting his pieces together amounting to nothing as he fell apart shard by broken shard. 

He cursed himself for letting anybody in close enough to hurt him like this. He should’ve known better, for Sirius black was his weakness and all it took was one look from those mercury eyes and Remus would hand over his heart and soul over to him. 

Remus swallowed, wordlessly stepping aside to let Sirius into his flat. 

Remus’ mind was running a mile per minute. Sirius Black. _The_ Sirius black was standing in his apartment. After not having spoken for a year. He’d spent the first few weeks paying for this, but now that it had happened, all he felt was a deep, damning melancholy. 

So Remus cleared his throat, crossing his arms across his chest as he took in the man standing before him. 

“Hi.”

“Pads, what are you even _doing_ here?”

Remus’ heart stuttered when he realised what he’d said. _Pads?_ That had been when Sirius was his, Remus fought back the memories the name brought with it, ignoring the waves of emotion to meet Sirius’ stare. 

“What do you want?”

~ 

Sirius hadn’t even known what he was doing. All he knew was he missed Remus. He missed him so hard it hurt. And he could do this anymore, He couldn’t _live_ like this, knowing it was his fault and that he could’ve done something to get him back—

And here he was. Standing in front of the man he loved. 

Except those hazel eyes were staring into his soul, icy cold and fierce. 

“What do you want?” 

And he knew. He knew Remus had every right to be mad at him, but damn if it didn’t drive a knife into him to have that cold fury directed his way. 

“You.” Sirius said, finally meeting Remus’ gaze. 

Sirius could’ve sworn emotion flickered across Remus’ face, but it was gone before he could place it. Remus just sucked in a breath, leaning to put his cup down on the table. 

“How did you even find me?”

Sirius shrugged, giving him a small smile. “I just looked for the brightest star in the sky and followed it home to you.”

For a second, the only noise in the house what the sound of the clock and the crackle of the fire, and Sirius was sure Remus was going to throw him out but then— 

Remus’ heart strained, even as he rolled his eyes, groaning. “Pads that’s so _cliché_.” Reus huffed a small laugh, shaking his head at Sirius. Remus seemed painfully unaware of how utterly gorgeous he looked in that moment. The firelight casing soft shadow on his face, his lips pink from the cold, his eyes crinkling at the corners when he smiled. 

That smile.

Sirius would go to war over that smile. 

Remus opened his mouth to say something but Sirius cut him off, his voice becoming increasingly desperate even to himself, his hands shaking just a little as he said his piece. 

“Re, I know I hurt you. I’ve hated myself since the day it happened and I’m so so sorry. I know it must be hard for you to believe me right now, let alone trust me, but _I love you_. I always have and I always will. And—” Sirius breath caught in his chest, but he swallowed past the feeling, determined to finish. “And I would love to be yours again. If— if you would have me.” 

Remus’ eyes were bright with tears, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His hands were shaking when he put out his cigarette, his mind fighting to find the right words. 

He came up empty, a tear slipping out of the corner of his eye while he watched Sirius worry the end of his beanie, those silver eyes never leaving his. 

He didn’t know who moved first, but suddenly, they were in each other’s arms, Sirius’ face buried in the crook of his neck, his hands, fisted in Remus’ sweater. 

The small sound that Sirius made had Remus tugging him closer, his hands going to Sirius’ hair, his arms wrapping tighter around Sirius.

Sirius’ was sobbing quietly against Remus neck. 

“Moons, I— I missed you so fucking much.” 

The catch in his words was a knife to Remus’ gut and he pressed a soft kiss to Sirius’ hair, running his fingers through the midnight strands. 

“Stay with me, love. We were never meant to be apart.” 


End file.
